


Never Have I Ever Until You

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [83]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Kakashi didn't want to answer the question but in the end he's glad that he did.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [83]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 233





	Never Have I Ever Until You

“Hey.”

Kakashi closed his eyes and leaned deeper in to the couch.

“Hey!”

Maybe if he didn’t respond then he wouldn’t have to answer.

“Hey, come on, I asked a question!” Naruto reached over to crack him in the shoulder. “I know you’re not asleep!”

“What if I don’t want to answer the question?” he asked.

“Aw, why the hell not?”

Kakashi sighed, not really willing to go in to all the deep reasons behind keeping this information to himself. Eventually he settled on being vague as usual. “Just wasn’t my sort of question.”

That at least seemed to amuse his companion. Why he’d thought it was a good idea to invite this man in to his home was a question he would love to go back in time and ask himself. Naruto had been bugging him lately about spending more time together but that didn’t mean they had to do it in his own personal space where he couldn’t run away if the emotions inside him got too much.

Actually that was probably exactly why that blond sneak had talked him in to it.

“Come on! Have you ever been in love? Like a really good relationship, something you thought was gonna be _it_. It’s just, you know, I’ve never seen you with anyone before.” Naruto leaned forward with a bit too much eagerness in his eyes and Kakashi rolled his own heavenward.

“I never fell in love with the ones who loved me,” he grumbled. “I was always really good at falling in love with the ones who didn’t feel the same.”

“Oh that’s really sad. I get it though. Me too.” Naruto slumped down like all the energy had been drained out of him by that answer and it made Kakashi frown. He hadn’t meant to make the other man sad.

Trying to go with the sympathetic angle and turned the conversation away from himself, he said, “Sasuke?”

“What? No way! I meant you.” Both of their eyes blew wide open and Naruto gaped as though he hadn’t been the one to blurt that out. “Shit! Oh my god! I didn’t mean to say that! Ah holy crap, please don’t hate me! Hey, nothing has to change right? Nothing! We can still be friends, I don’t mind that you don’t feel the same way!”

He just kept rambling, half futile attempts to backtrack and half pleading with all his heart not to be sent away forever, but all Kakashi could do for a very long time was stare wordlessly. Everything he’d been hiding away and holding back because he thought it would ruin the friendship they had built between them these last few years, it felt like wasted effort. The energetic bastard felt the same way. He couldn’t hold his lips shut with state secrets but he could hide the fact that he was in love with a close friend? Kakashi may have to kill him.

Later, though. He had something else to do first.

Naruto offered no protests when Kakashi pulled him over and shut him up with a hard kiss, although it did take a few seconds for his brain to catch up with the fact that his lips were busy. Despite the mumbling and the terrible lack of experience between them both it was still the best kiss either of them had ever had, would be even if they had kissed more than three people collectively. Kakashi was already thanking all the gods for Naruto’s habit of speaking before he thought things through when they slowly pulled apart.

“This is amazing, dattebayo, I’ve been wanting this forever!”

Happier than he’d ever been in his life, all Kakashi could do was pull them together for another kiss and hope that was enough to express how deeply he’d been wanting this too.


End file.
